


【冬盾】小心说话

by lxzhii



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Steve, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Swearing, Teasing, Top Bucky Barnes, Top!Bucky, a little bit, bottom!Steve, i did something with it, it has a little bit of plot, sort of, sort of exhibitionism but not fully, steve swears a lot, the language thing in AOU annoyed me, 冬盾 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 07:49:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4296582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lxzhii/pseuds/lxzhii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky终于搞清楚了语言梗的由来并向Steve表达了他的困惑。他要证明Steve也和其他人一样说脏话，甚至说得更难听。<br/>或者是“有一次Bucky狠狠地操了Steve，所有人心中完美的美国队长形象破灭了”。</p>
            </blockquote>





	【冬盾】小心说话

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Watch Your Mouth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3939436) by [Enalena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enalena/pseuds/Enalena). 
  * A translation of [Watch Your Mouth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3939436) by [Enalena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enalena/pseuds/Enalena). 



> 肉翻的并不好吃【。说到底被我翻成了搞笑风【【【。真是对不起原作者【【【。  
> 大家快去看原文！

“谁他妈把咖啡喝完还不放壶新的上去？”

Bucky以为会听到一连串的“不是我！”或者是某人被供出来时的否认，却没想到听见了一阵吸气声和随之而来的大笑。

他抬眼看向Tony和Clint，这俩人手捂着嘴巴，眼睛瞄向Steve。Natasah冷笑，甚至能听见她翻白眼的声音。

“这不好笑。贱爆了，就是这样。”Bucky打算集中精力继续装满咖啡机，但是他听到了更多笑声——这次笑得更大声——他砰的一声把壶摔在柜台上，气势汹汹地穿过客厅，走到桌前，一半的复仇者都坐在那。“操你妈你们什么毛病？”

“Steve！他又说了！”Clint大笑，他努力试着不让自己像吃了翔一样兴奋的笑容扩散全脸。

“没事，Buck，他们只是在取笑我。”Steve头都没从报纸上抬一下，只把咖啡送到嘴边小呷了几口（估计就是这个小婊砸倒完咖啡之后没把壶装满）。

“我是不是又错过了一个奇怪的内部笑话？”Bucky拿不准语气应该更恶劣还是嘲讽一点。应该都行，他想——反正他总是对周遭漠不关心再加上复仇者的笑话也不好笑，所以两点全中。

“Rogers不喜欢脏话。”Natasha说，仿佛解释了一切。

“你们他妈在说些什么？”

Tony实在笑得憋不住了，像个跟老师打小报告的学生一样指着Bucky说道：“他说脏话！快教育他，Steve。”

“好了，Barnes，注意语言。”Clint傻笑。他转身对着Steve，等着他用不满的语气批评Bucky，当然了，他等也是白等。

“你们是在告诉我Steve•我爱怎么着就怎么着•Rogers要你们别骂脏话？这家伙比我还骂得还难听，除了在我妈面前。”

“好吧他有一次叫我别骂脏话。”

“从此以后他们就不放过我了。”Steve微笑。他抬头看着Bucky，上帝他能就着Steve脸上的傻笑亲下去。

“虽然大家都知道美国队长不说脏话，但是求你们别破坏我对全美英雄的完美印象了。”Tony撅起嘴。

Bucky翻了个白眼，可能是这十五分钟内的第一百万次，动身给自己到了一杯咖啡。他知道Steve走在他身后，当他把用过的咖啡杯放进水槽的时候，Bucky横了他一眼。就算Steve离开房间之前留给他一个迷倒众生的笑容并在他肩上落下一吻也没让Bucky的怒视减少一分——他知道Steve就是那个把咖啡全喝完的人。混蛋。

 

三个星期后，他们在完成最新的一项任务之后便落脚波兰的一所老旧的安全屋。不是什么棘手的任务，只是消灭该地区最后几个九头蛇特工。花了不到九十分钟，鉴于是Natasha带队并且她的战略是“悄无声息地干掉他们这样我们还有时间回去看美国偶像”。但她没有料到突变的天气，因此他们现在只能暂住于波兰的一间小屋，Nat懊悔错过直播。

Steve洗完澡走进房的时候，Bucky正躺在床上，双手搭在腹部，直勾勾地盯着天花板。他们住的房子属于神盾的一名线人——他们在欧洲有一大把这样的房子，最先发现的人会把房子腾空然后租给申请的特工。Bucky喜欢这一个；感觉适合住人，不像上一个一样，湿冷又毫无生气，仿佛存在的唯一目的就是等着被清空。

“想洗个澡吗？”Steve坐在床边，拉扯着他干净的T恤。

“不用，我还好。”

“你真恶心。”Steve伸手穿过Bucky长长的，有些打结的头发，做出一个夸张的嫌弃表情。他摸上Bucky的脸，笑道：“看看你头发多恶心，把我的手都弄脏了。”

“闭嘴，我没那么脏。”Bucky把Steve的手拍开，忍不住笑了出来。

几分钟安逸的沉静后，Steve躺到了Bucky身边。不管是什么任务，都能沉重得让他们陷入沉默，但他们一直陪伴在彼此身旁，在静寂中一起沉浸于思绪里。

几分钟后，Bucky叹了口气然后开口。“他们好像不知道你……”

Steve困惑地皱起眉头，转过脸来。“你之前说过话吗还是说你在自言自语？”

“抱歉……”Bucky侧过身来这样他整个人都面对Steve，蜷起身子挤进了他的私人空间，“Clint今天两次要我当心语言‘因为我们不能让你听见’任何脏话。”

“你还在在意这个？”

“对。他们好像都不知道。你能骂出最下流的脏话。”

Bucky没有笑，他的眉头紧紧扭在一起。

“抱歉，Buck。这有什么关系？他们只是在开玩笑。”

Bucky耸了耸肩，又翻过身去。他有一会没说话，Steve一直等着他。就算在成为冬兵之前，Bucky也有时候难以畅快说出心中所想。

“变化太大了。这世纪所有一切都是新的，闪闪发光，没有东西和以前一样。冬兵不会在意，他只是接受，但是我在意，我……”Bucky感觉到Steve在他肩膀上落下一吻——他的左肩——仿佛在鼓励他继续。“……有时候很难。但是不总是这样，因为你在我身边，你还是老样子。你没变，我说不出来这有多棒。但是全世界都那样看你，这不对。你的朋友都觉得你是什么纯洁的老年人，连‘操’都说不出口，这不是你。你想要你做你自己，‘因为你没变……’”Bucky又耸了耸肩，试图让他的话听起来没那么严肃。

“Bucky，人们总是对我有一种先入为主的印象。当我还是豆芽菜的时候，他们总觉得我应该是安静、虚弱的，现在我变成了美国队长，他们又觉得我是一个从不犯错的完美榜样。事情一直是这样的，但不意味着他们是对的。”

“是啊但是你还是豆芽菜的时候，要是有人认为你虚弱无力你就会把他们甩进巷子里来证明他们是错的。”

回忆让Steve笑了出来。“那是因为我知道你每次都会救我出来。”他吻上对方的唇，嘴角勾起一丝弧度。“很多事都变了，Buck。没错，人们都希望美国队长完美，我可能变不成那样，那仅仅是因为他们不懂那个从布鲁克林来的小个子。”

“所以你不在意别人对你做出的臆断？”

“去他们的。”Steve回答得简单明了，附赠一个耸肩。他脸上浮现出大大的笑容。没错，Steve没有变。他的眼睛也亮了起来，笑容咧到了耳根，他太了解Bucky了，从头到脚。同样的，Bucky简直他妈的爱死他了。

Bucky笑过之后又朝他转过身来，右手环住Steve的腰部，把他向自己拉近。“那要是我也给你来个臆想呢？”他倾过身，在Steve的肩膀和脖子上落下一连串亲吻，让他发出一阵轻轻地呻吟。“如果我说你是一个羞涩的九十五岁小处男，从没说过一个‘操’字呢？”Bucky嘴唇更用力地贴向Steve暴露给他的颈部，用牙齿再次轻轻撕咬。“你要怎么办？”

Steve伸出手抓住Bucky的臀部，把两人贴得更紧，两人间的距离一毫米都不到，但是Steve还想再靠近一点，他把Bucky翻过身来，整个人覆身上去，让重力把两人火热的肉体贴得更近。此间，Bucky的嘴巴一直没有离开Steve的颈部，不断在他的喉咙和下巴间探索，用舌头描绘出轮廓，牙齿在苍白的皮肤上留下印记。

Bucky的双手在Steve身侧游走，最终抚上他的脸颊，让他抬起头看向自己的眼睛。“你还没回答我的问题。”说完又含住Steve的耳垂，用牙齿细细碾磨。“你要怎么做，Stevie？”  
Steve紧闭双眼，张开双唇。“我要证明你是错的。”

Steve双手撑在Bucky脑袋两边，向上拱起一点好分开双腿跨坐在Bucky大腿上。他俯身在Bucky唇上缠绵地吻着，同时在Bucky大腿上极尽折磨地缓慢研磨。细微的呻吟溢出口中，Bucky分不清是他还是Steve发出的，但是他知道，动作再不快点，他就要死了。

Steve还没反应过来，Bucky就把他们翻过身来，还没来得及适应新的体位，便被Bucky拉进一个深吻之中。

Steve尝起来太棒。他甚至无法描述，但是尝起来就像天堂。亲吻变得激烈，嘴唇都被擦破，但是每一次两人喘着粗气分开下一秒又换一边迅速贴在一起。

Bucky已经无法控制他的双手。他几乎摸遍了Steve身上的每一寸皮肤，通常他都会小心、温柔地使用他的左手，但是现在他不可抑制地沉浸在他金属手指嵌入身下人血肉时从Steve口中泄出的呻吟之中。于是他放任自己遗忘手中的力量——就一会——因为Steve的手正覆在他握住他老二的手上，鼓励Bucky再紧一些。

Bucky抬起Steve的一条腿让他环住自己的腰，支撑着Steve在他手上每一次猛冲。他感到Steve在他的运动裤里已经完全硬了，每次将其与他完全勃起的阴茎相触，Steve便双唇张开紧贴上他，喉咙中发出一阵阵呜咽。

Bucky用舌头在Steve仰起的脖子上细细舔舐，品尝冒出来的汗液。他一边向下亲吻着Steve，一边把他的T恤往上掀起，这样当他吻到Steve腹部的时候便能接触到裸露的皮肤。Steve呻吟着抱怨老二被冷落，但是当Bucky用嘴含住他的乳尖的时候又发出叹息。

“操，Buck……”Steve呻吟着，背部微微颤抖拱起一个美好的弧度，快感随着脊椎一直蔓延。

Bucky低沉的笑声透过Steve的乳头让他又是一阵呜咽。“不好意思……”Bucky调戏道，“但是美国队长是不是说脏话了？”他趴在Steve胸前勾起嘴角，手指在他身侧游走，用拇指和食指捏住了Steve的另一颗乳头用力揉搓。

“操——操你的，Barnes。啊……嗯天啊，求你……还要。”

Bucky拿开手，举起两根手指，“第二次了。”他滑到Steve下身，在他运动裤腰带处停了下来。“来看看你还能做什么，嗯？”他冷静的声音激得Steve不断抬起双臀，祈求更多的触摸。“把剩下的衣服都脱掉。”

Steve坐起身，慌忙扯下那件被上身撑得紧绷的T恤，扔到狭小房间的另一头。他又躺下身去，一只手穿过Bucky的头发缓缓抚摸。Bucky闭上眼睛将头轻轻靠在Steve的手上——他爱头发被这样抚弄的感觉，这也是他没有喊停的唯一原因。如果Steve想抓着什么东西的话，那他不介意继续保持冬兵的模样（好吧， 另外Natasha编辫子的技术很棒）。

Steve仍在拨弄他的头发，Bucky把舌头伸进了身下人运动裤的腰带里。舔玩着Steve的臀股，他能感觉Steve抵在他胸前的老二不断抖动着，喷洒在他头顶炽热的喘息也刺激得他的阴茎抽搐着作出回应。Bucky爱死了Steve在他掌控下露出来的这幅模样。Steve只有在Bucky用嘴将他拆吃入腹的时候才会乖乖地柔软地躺在他身下——其余时候他都那么骄傲自信，生机勃发，牙尖嘴利招惹麻烦，让Bucky不得不无时无刻都小心翼翼。所以当Bucky让他躺下来任他为所欲为的时候——他愿意一直这样下去。

他把手伸进Steve的运动裤，缓慢地将其脱下，嘴咬着腰带慢慢扯动。褪到膝盖时，Bucky一口气将它们全都拉下来，在Steve大腿内侧落下一连串羽毛般的亲吻。他特意避开他大腿与腹部连接的地方，只是抬起他另一条大腿重复亲吻直到顶端的动作直到Steve无法忍受地轻轻颤动。

“Bucky……求你……”Bucky从底端沿着Steve阴茎舔了上去。“操！”

“第三次了。”Bucky冲他眨眼，终于大发慈悲将Steve全部含入口中。

“啊——妈的。”Steve的啜泣几乎细不可闻。他的头向后仰，眼睛紧闭，沉浸在Bucky用嘴带给他的无上快感之中。他能感觉到Bucky湿热的舌头描绘着他阴茎的每一寸——缓慢的舔弄得如此折磨人，Steve忍不住抬起臀部暗示他的欲望，而Bucky却将他的左臂压在他的腰上阻止他。金属冰凉的触感让他止不住喘息，甚至还能听见加重力度让他别动时机械校准的声音。

Bucky移动嘴唇时Steve只剩下哀求的份，舌头抵住顶端小洞的时候，Steve猛得吸了一口气。 胳膊依旧压住Steve，Bucky改变了一下重心，方便他把Steve的腿张得更开，分开他的臀瓣，在禁区舔弄。直到此刻，Steve才失去所有的柔顺和服从，再一次变成Bucky爱慕着的那个没有耐心的小混蛋。

Bucky挪开手放开了Steve，原因很简单 ，你无法抵抗Steve在身下肆意扭动的诱惑，特别是舌头还在舔弄他的双臀。Bucky再次移动，在床上平躺分神了几秒，将布满青筋的硬起压在床垫上放松一下紧绷的神经。Steve两手抓住他头发时他才记起手头的活。双手分开Steve，Bucky轻易地深入了他的小穴。

“操！Bucky……啊嗯混蛋。”Steve哭着叫了出来，Bucky的舌尖刚伸入他的肉穴他就抓住Bucky的头发，支撑着自己把两腿分得更开，沉下身子去触碰Bucky操进他身体的舌头。“求你了——Bucky，求你……用用你的手指——啊操！”

Bucky头向后仰方便回答他。“我不想伤到你，宝贝，我没带润滑剂。”暗自埋怨自己，又开始在Steve的脖子上吸允——他早知道每次都会到这一步，毫无例外，然后他就不得不在跨越半个地球完成一项任务之后并且没有润滑油的情况下做。

“行李袋。我有一点。去拿，快点。”

Bucky挑眉看向他。“你收拾行李出任务的时候就想着这个？”

“早就知道你这德性，就这样。而且我知道如果有机会独处的话你也无法拒绝我。”Steve眨眼，脸上的笑容引得人甘愿为之堕落。Bucky把脸埋在床垫里闷笑。“现在快他妈去拿，不然我就自己来了。”

“你不会的。”

“想试试吗，Barnes？”Steve用右手环住自己的阴茎立刻开始上下撸动起来。前液流出来沾满他的小腹，Bucky毫不怀疑自己要是不快点的话Steve真的能靠自己高潮。

他马上站起身来，脱掉由于某些原因还穿在身上的衣服，两步迈过房间找到Steve先前放在那的行李包。他很快在侧面找到了两小包润滑剂，转过身时，目光便紧紧贴在Steve身上。眼前的画面无与伦比，Bucky几乎都想要让他就这样自己射出来。

Steve平躺在床垫上，一只脚微微蜷起膝盖，双手抚摸着自己景象让Bucky一览无余。他的胸膛和乳尖染上深深的粉红，背部形成一个弧度，仿佛在渴求一张嘴的爱抚。Bucky将他身体每一块肌肉每一个举动尽收眼底，眼睛无法从他的腹肌上移开——看着他双手每一次的抚摸都是如何激起肌肉的紧绷。

“看得爽吗？因为我想——啊，操。我想要你老二进来把我操射。”Steve扭头看着Bucky；他双眉紧皱，张嘴发出呻吟同时双手还在不断抚摸自己，快感不断累积。

Bucky马上穿过房间挤进Steve的双腿之间，抓过他的手腕——那只抚摸自己硬起的右手——压过他的头顶。他猛地亲上他的嘴唇，交换激烈的吻，舌头滑入他嘴里让Steve尝到之前自己的味道。

Bucky坐在自己小腿上，用牙齿撕开润滑油的包装，将涂满润滑油的手指摸向Steve臀部。他没有马上行动，而是看着Steve绝望地搜寻他的若即若离手指在床上扭动。

“Bucky，快点。”Steve发出一声恼怒的叹息。

Bucky笑了，左手按在Steve小腹上固定住他——一根手指在Steve的洞口画着圈，逗弄了一会之后才将手指缓慢地送进小穴。

他动作很慢，欣赏着Steve脸上被情欲折磨的表情，享受着他主动晃动屁股求他加快动作的画面。但他没让Steve如愿，几秒过后，他又轻松地送入了第二根手指。

“快点！操……求你了，Bucky。想要你快点。”

“想快点？”Bucky调戏道。他俯下身在Steve的膝窝里印下轻柔的一吻。Steve呻吟的声音充斥着整个房间，Bucky闭着眼倾听。他能一直听着Steve发出的声音一直到永远。

在布鲁克林时，他们不是超级战士，只是一对普通的挚友，Bucky会躺在Steve旁边假装睡着，听着他手淫时发出的声音。这不算奇怪——他们都需要放松一会消磨时间；一个会趁另一个人外出的时候快速地来一发，或者一个人在厕所自慰而另外一个在卧室手淫。没有人刻意去隐瞒这一点。但是，要说喜欢听着还是相当奇怪的。虽然Bucky确实非常喜欢。也是因为这两个笨蛋互相暗恋着对方，最终开始互相为对方手淫，演变为相互抚摸，最后上了床，经过几个月别扭的压抑之后，两人总算是坦诚了自己的感情，接下来一切都很好。然后Bucky就参军了。

但是现在Bucky能从Steve嘴里逼出诱人的声音，一直听到他不想听为止。Steve已经失去了耐性，动听的呻吟变为挫败的哭喊并且开始在Bucky的手指上操起了自己。

“你知道吗，你真是个小混蛋。”Bucky笑出声，又往里面送了第三根手指。

“我才不是如果你——操。混蛋。啊……如果你快点的话。”Steve一只手抓住自己金色短发，另一只手死死拽住床单。他的阴茎绝望的在小腹上吐出了一小滩水渍，Bucky终于打算给Steve他想要的了。

“想怎么来？”他问道，声音低沉，在Steve膝盖内侧又落下一吻。

Steve沉默着翻了个身，Bucky移动手指方便他动作。几秒之后，Steve便脸朝下，屁股暴露在空气中，全身的重量都集中在手肘上，胳膊上的肌肉紧绷呈现出漂亮的轮廓。

Bucky不可抑制地倾身向前将脸埋在Steve完美呈现在他眼前的双丘之中，渴求着他的爱抚。他热情地舔弄并用舌头操干着Steve，左手在床上摸索剩下的润滑剂。Steve闷在枕头里的喊叫让他分了神花的点时间才找到，但是一拿到手他便猛得抽出舌头将润滑剂涂抹在自己老二上。双手在自己分身上撸动带来的快感让他意识到自己已经冷落了它整个晚上了。他跪起身来准备好好补偿一下它。

将自己送入Steve的入口没花多大功夫，但是却几乎要了他全身力气克制住自己没有立刻狠狠地操干Steve。

“啊，操……”整根没入的时候呻吟从他的唇中泻出。“哦老天，Stevie。干……Stevie，你太棒了……”他还没有开始动——他可不想这么快射出来。Steve故意缩紧小穴已经让他开始颤抖了。

“你还在等什么？”Steve开始撑着他的手肘前后摆动，这一举动让两人都发出呻吟。“快来，Buck。用力操我，求你……”

Bucky立起身来，双手按住Steve的臀部，以及其磨人的速度缓缓抽出，只留下半寸长度在Steve体内，握紧双丘用尽全力狠狠地撞进Steve的屁股里。

“操！”Steve肺部的空气几乎都被抽空，手指死死地揪住床单，指关节被捏得发白。

Bucky又开始缓慢地向外抽，Steve几乎要啜泣起来。

“求你，Buck。算我求——啊！”当他全力操进去的时候，Steve又一次大喊出来。

又来了几轮之后Bucky恢复了他的步调，朝着Steve内部的要害猛刺。Bucky的头发落下遮住了前额，他不得不低下头才能看见自己是如何在Steve的小穴里进进出出，并且逐渐加快抽插的速度。

Steve知道这才刚刚开始。他能感到Bucky的手指开始揉搓他的臀瓣和双手不同的温度，他身子向左边倾斜，感受金属抚摸过留下灼烧般的触感。

Bucky的抽插更加快速，越来越多的呻吟吃喃从Steve嘴里溢出。一连串的“哦我天。操，Bucky，求你。啊操。啊，嗯，操，操，操。”几乎毫无间断地从他口中冒出，声音也越喊越亮。

Steve喊出特别响亮的一声后，Bucky想起了他们身处何处。他们还在一处波兰的老旧的安全屋内，Nat，Clint和Sam住在隔壁房间里。

Bucky俯下身趴在Steve背上，伸出右手捂住身下人的嘴。

“你太吵了，Stevie。别人会听到的……啊嗯，操……”Bucky在他耳旁轻语，他的嘴正贴在Steve耳边。喊叫的声音稍微放低，肌肤相撞发出的啪啪声开始在房内回响，Bucky不得不咬住Steve的肩膀来阻止自己因此发出呻吟。“Stev——Stevie，我们不能……我们不能让别人听见美国队长骂人，对吧？你——啊，老天……你还得顾着你的面子。”

Steve知道Bucky的小算盘。他们都知道一旦你不让Steve去做某件事，那他绝对会他妈的去做。但是他们俩都不想被当成展览品供人观赏，因此他有点搞不懂Bucky为何怂恿他骂脏话。

“然而……”Bucky继续道，“我知道……操，Stevie……我知道你只是情不自禁……我知道怎样才能让你骂出来……”

Bucky在他身后的手让Steve呻吟了出来。他现在明白了。他搞懂了Bucky的游戏但是他不能……哦天他不能。

Bucky完全进入了Steve的最深处，他们身体的每一处都严丝合缝紧贴在一起。他靠的更近些，用牙齿撕咬着Steve的耳垂。“……我准备把手从你嘴上移开，然后像你求我的那样干你。不许发出声，也不许说一句脏话，要不然大家心中完美的美国队长就破灭了。”

Steve Rogers面对困难从不后退。Bucky松开手，再一次坐起身来，Steve止不住喃喃低语。“让我看看你的本事，Barnes。”Bucky暗笑一声，开始狠狠地操弄进Steve的最深处。

有一瞬间Steve以为他适应了。他把脸埋进枕头里，十指死死攥住床单几乎陷进肉里。但是过了一会Bucky开始朝着他的敏感点猛撞，呜咽和呻吟开始从他口中如洪水般倾泻而出。

“啊，嗯，不行了……Bucky……操！嗯，操，操。我不能……”枕头的阻碍让Steve的喊叫听起来闷闷的，但是他叫得很响。老天，他叫得太大声。

Bucky没空去关心这些。其他人肯定听到了什么，虽然他不是故意要给他的朋友们留下永久性的心理阴影的。他早已放任自己沉迷在Steve发出的迷人呻吟中。

“快到了，Stevie……啊嗯，操。我快到了……”

Steve的身体在床上不可抑制地扭动，暗示他也快到了。又快速的抽插了几下之后，Steve全身紧绷迎接高潮的到来。

“操！Bucky！……哦，天哪。操……”

Bucky紧随其后。Steve高潮时的小洞内壁紧缩，将Bucky逼到了欲望的边缘，他俯下身去咬住Steve的肩膀将自己如数注入Steve体内。

“天哪……”他将热息喷洒在Steve皮肤上，两人维持这个姿势待了一会。

最终Steve伸手捶了Bucky右边一下，示意他起来。两个人都浑身汗湿，气喘吁吁，精疲力竭。

“我想我现在得洗个澡了，Stevie。”

“是啊……你真恶心。”

 

让两人意外的是，第二天早晨大家收拾东西回基地的时候，不管是Natasha，Clint还是Sam都没有提这件事。Bucky和Steve对视了一眼，大大松了一口气。

然而，一周之后，当所有人聚集在复仇者大厦厨房的时候，Steve和脏话的话题又被扯了出来。

Steve坐在桌子的一头看报纸，偶尔抿一口咖啡（这次他有记得填满咖啡壶），Bucky坐在他右边，还是一副没睡醒的样子。

“你们知道吗，我觉得骂脏话是一个非常糟糕的习惯，我们都应该在队长的引领下变得更PG-13一点。”Tony大声宣布道，走进厨房，手里拿着一个贴着“脏话罐”标签的玻璃罐。

“Tony，你是他们中骂得最厉害的 。三分之二的钱估计都是你出 。”Pepper微笑，从桌子上抬头便收获了同伴一枚白眼。

“抱歉毁了你的兴致，Stark……”Natasha打断道。她从口袋里拿出了她的手机，手指滑动几下之后，举在空中。“……但是Rogers才是骂得最厉害的。”

Steve和Bucky同时抬起头问道“啥？”直到Natasha轻按屏幕。

一段音频开始播放，一开始只是杂音，然后……

“哦我天。操，Bucky，求你。啊操。啊，嗯，操，操，操。”

所有围坐在桌边的人脸上都呈现出不同程度的震惊，除了Tony兴奋得像个圣诞节早晨的小孩一样。

“啊，嗯，不行了……Bucky……操！嗯，操，操。我不能……”

Natasha关掉录音放下手机，所有人都面带奸笑转向Steve和Bucky，不发一语。

Tony忍不住打破沉默。“哇哦，队长。从来都不知道你还有这个天赋。搞得我也想照样来一发。”他转身面向大家，准备接受众人对他这个滑稽笑话的欢呼。

“你不行。他是我的。”Steve面无表情地说道，重新将注意力转移到咖啡上。“滚远点。”


End file.
